


Call it a Day

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [31]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Priscilla, Developing Relationship, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Are we going to last?Call it a Dayto agree that the relationship has ended.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Priscilla
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Call it a Day

He never knew what to say to Priscilla.

So far he’d avoided her since her return to the Chameleon, but as soon as she was up and able to walk she’d hunted him down, demanding to talk to him in private. There was no way to deny her that, not after everything she’d been through because of him.

They sat across from one another in an empty room, the furniture not yet brought in. Dandelion in his wheelchair and Priscilla on an empty crate.

“Dandelion,” she finally said. “Dandelion, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why?” Dandelion asked quietly, waving his hand. “Look around, look at everything it’s ruined. I don’t even own my home anymore and you almost died.”

She folded her arms over her chest. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do!” he gasped. “I do, trust you, I do, but- I didn’t tell Geralt until I was nearly dead, do you understand? I don’t tell anyone and now the whole fucking world knows.”

Priscilla nodded slowly. “Dandelion, I want to ask you something. Something serious, so pay attention.”

He nodded slowly. “What?” he asked hesitantly, scanning her face and taking in her serious expression.

Priscilla took a deep breath. “Are we going to last?” she asked quietly.

Dandelion sighed, it was the question he’d expected to be honest. He owed her an answer, he just wasn't certain what it was. Well, he was fairly certain, just not quite ready to admit it. “I-” 

“I can still be your friend and business partner, Dandelion,” she said. “But I’m not like you. I- I can’t always wonder if you’re in love with someone else.”

“I want to be your friend,” he said quietly, more than aware of how pathetic he sounded. He was more certain of that than he was of anything. He liked her, a lot. She was a good person. He just wasn’t certain he could continue being the person she wanted, not when figures and numbers and order made his head spin.

Priscilla nodded, then said, “I know, Dandelion. That’s all you’ve ever wanted, I think.” For a long moment neither of them spoke. Priscilla broke the silence, saying, “Geralt told me about her.”

Dandelion cocked his head, mentally cataloging a list of past lovers Geralt might have brought up. None of them made sense. “About who?”

“Little Eye.”

Dandelion stilled. 

“I reminded him of her,” she said. “You wanted to be near me, but you didn’t know how to do it if it wasn’t sexual, is that it?”

He said nothing, staring at his clasped hands. That would be enough of an answer by itself, Priscilla wasn’t stupid. “I have one more question," she said with the air of someone who was going to get her answers, no matter what it took. 

He nodded quietly. 

Priscilla sat up straighter, studying Dandelion’s body language, how curled in on himself he was. “Do you love him?” she asked.

Dandelion swallowed. “I trust Geralt with my life-”

“I asked if you loved him.”

The bard didn’t respond.

Priscilla offered him a smile. “You should tell him,” she urged.

“Geralt loves Yennefer and Triss,” Dandelion said softly. “He’s already torn between them, he- I’m happy, Priscilla, I am. And I want him to be happy. I’ve only ever wanted him to be happy. He deserves that, more than anyone. You don’t- you can’t understand him. He’s sad, Priscilla. He always is.”

“He’s happy around you,” she said. “So why won’t you-”

“I could never offer him monogamy, so, why would I expect it from him?”

She groaned and shook her head. “You don’t have to offer him monogamy to tell him that you love him, Dandelion.”

But he shook his head again, prompting a sigh from his friend. “What else is it?” she asked after a moment. “Dandelion, whatever it is-”

Dandelion sighed and looked away, his face turning red. “I don’t like men,” he confessed.

Pricilla laughed. “What?” she demanded. “You pine after him, Dandelion you-”

“I can’t sleep with men when I’m not in heat!” he cried, sitting up and waving his hands. “I’ve tried Priscilla! But-” he shook his head. “I can’t. I really can’t. I try to put anything in my ass and I just feel sick.”

“You don’t have to have sex with him to tell him that you love him, either,” she argued, looking aghast.

“But Geralt likes sex!” argued the bard. “Priscilla, have you met him? Triss raped him and he still-” he clamped his hand over his mouth, his body freezing and a sick feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Her jaw was on the ground. “What?”

“Don’t tell anyone I said that!” he pleaded, lurching forward to grab Priscilla’s arm, nearly falling out of his chair in the process. “Please, Priscilla, he doesn’t talk about it. I didn’t know for years and only because he was drunk and crying and I’m not certain he knows that I know.”

“Triss?” she asked in disbelief.

Dandelion looked around, as if checking that no one could possibly hear them although they’d been alone for hours. “She used magic to seduce him,” he explained. “And then again, when he lost his memory, she tricked him and I-” he closed his eyes. “I should have said something, but I was so glad to have him back that I didn’t.”

“Dandelion-”

“Geralt- I don’t think he understands what it was.” He opened his eyes, staring at Priscilla as though begging her to understand. He’d never talked about what he knew, not to anyone, even Geralt. It felt nice to finally get it off his chest. “He doesn’t… understand a lot. He wants to be touched, to be seen as a human, not a monster. So even after everything he just… moved on because he wanted that connection with anyone.”

“You have to stop him from ending up with her,” Priscilla said in disbelief.

“For who?” asked Dandelion. “For Yen?”

“She must be better!”

“Yennefer’s never raped him that I know of, but she hurts him,” Dandelion said bitterly. “He came to me once with a black eye and when I asked what happened he told me that he burned her favorite dress by accident.”

She shook her head, seemingly stunned.

“Yennefer may love him, I- I think she does, but-” Dandelion shook his head. “She’s damaged from her past and she takes it out on everyone around her.”

“I don’t want him with either of them,” Dandelion admitted. “I’ve tried, Priscilla, I’ve tried so hard to find someone for him, but-” he shrugged. “He clings to them because they were his first and he can’t fathom hurting them by rejecting him.”

He leaned over, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to talk to him,” said Priscilla. “If you don’t, I will.”

“Priscilla-”

“This isn’t healthy, not for him and not for you. He needs to know the truth, he deserves it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dandelion only ever sees the bad parts of Geralt’s relationships. He sees Geralt after he’s been hurt, not when he’s having a good time. It’s given him a rather negative view (he’s also very protective).


End file.
